speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maker's Song series
The Maker's Song series by Adrian Phoenix. The Maker's Song series * Genres: Dark Urban Fantasay / Thriller - contains elements of a thriller novel, a horror novel, a romance novel * Theme: Vampires, FBI Special Agent. The ability to transcend the horrors of life. The capacity for love and compassion. * Narrative style: Third person narrative, from multiple POVs, mainly told from Heather Wallace's POV. * Unfinished Series Series Description This series follows the adventures of FBI agent Heather Wallace and the mysterious, seductive vampire Dante. HIS NAME IS DANTE. Dark. Talented. Beautiful. Star of the rock band Inferno. Rumored owner of the hot New Orleans nightspot Club Hell. Born of the Blood, then broken by an evil beyond imagination. — HIS PAST IS A MYSTERY. — F.B.I. Special Agent Heather Wallace has been tracking a sadistic serial murderer known as the Cross Country Killer, and the trail has led her to New Orleans, Club Hell, and Dante. But the dangerously attractive musician not only resists her investigation, he claims to be "nightkind": in other words, a vampire. Digging into his past for answers reveals little. A juvenile record a mile long. No social security number. No known birth date. In and out of foster homes for most of his life before being taken in by a man named Lucien DeNoir, who appears to guard mysteries of his own. — HIS FUTURE IS CHAOS. — What Heather does know about Dante is that something links him to the killer—and she's pretty sure that link makes him the CCK's next target. Heather must unravel the truth about this sensual, complicated, vulnerable young man—who, she begins to believe, may indeed be a vampire—in order to finally bring a killer to justice. But Dante's past holds a shocking, dangerous secret, and once it is revealed not even Heather will be able to protect him from his destiny... ~ Goodreads | A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song, #1) Books in Series Maker's Song series: # A Rush of Wings (2008) # In the Blood (2008) # Beneath the Skin (2009) # Etched in Bone (2011) # On Midnight Wings (Sept 24, 2013) 384 Pages Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none World Building Setting *Modern, Alternate reality, with a secret paranormal community *New Orleans Supernatural Elements Vampires, fallen angel/vampire hybrid, fallen angels, shifters, secret government organizations, secret projects, secret agents, magic, * Mythological Underworld figures: Morningstar, Lilith, Gabriel. Groups & Organizations * Project Bad Seed: secret psychopathological experiment that corrupted young children (including Dante), turning them into sociopaths and then studying them before ultimately destroying them. * Shadow Branch: World The real star of this series is a sexy, seductive male vampire. Heavy on satanic mythology, the story follows Dante Baptiste (aka “Dante Prejean” and “S”), a New Orleans vampire who has much more power than he realizes. Dante is the hub of the series, with most of the characters and the action—both positive and negative—centered on him and his powers. In this World, vampires are called “Nightkind,” and there are two types: the extremely rare True Blood (born) vampires and the more common "made" vampires. Can you guess which one Dante is? Other supernatural characters include the Fallen (angels, that is) and various underworld beings. Villains include shadowy government forces and the perpetrators of Project Bad Seed, a secret psychopathological experiment that corrupted young children (including Dante), turning them into sociopaths and then studying them before ultimately destroying them. Each book contains a glossary of Dante’s Cajun phrases as well as many mythological terms. The series title refers to the key element (and character) that drives the series story arc: that a new Maker (aka creawdwr) has been born, but unforeseen, horrific, man-made events are interfering with the Maker's rise to power. Here is one character's explanation of the Maker myth: "A Maker is a Fallen creator. A creawdwr. According to vampire lore, the last known Maker was called Yahweh, though most knew him by his Old Testament name, Jehovah....The gods of this world—in all cultures and mythologies—have been the Fallen,...But the only Fallen who could create—places, beings, life itself—were creawdwrs, and only one creawdwr exists at a time." (Beneath the Skin, p. 46) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG Protagonist Heather Wallace, the main character and an FBI Special Agent, is on the trail of the Cross Country Killer, also known as CCK, who’s the serial killer she’s been tracking for three years. And now, she's lead to New Orleans when the latest victim is found outside a bar called Club Hell. The owner of the bar is the VERY handsome Dante. While Heather is a mortal woman, Dante is a vampire musician. He not only claims to be a vampire, he's famous for it at Club Hell. Heather, on the other hand, doesn't believe in vampires. Dante: Owner of Club Hell. Leader of a band called Inferno, a dangerously attractive musician with a dark past. Either the Cross Country Killer or his next victim. Claims to be "nightkind" (vampire). Book Cover Summaries A Rush of Wings (Book #1) 416 pages, Pub: Jan 8th 2008 by Gallery HIS NAME IS DANTE. Dark. Talented. Beautiful. Star of the rock band Inferno. Rumored owner of the hot New Orleans nightspot Club Hell. Born of the Blood, then broken by an evil beyond imagination. — HIS PAST IS A MYSTERY. — F.B.I. Special Agent Heather Wallace has been tracking a sadistic serial murderer known as the Cross Country Killer, and the trail has led her to New Orleans, Club Hell, and Dante. But the dangerously attractive musician not only resists her investigation, he claims to be "nightkind": in other words, a vampire. Digging into his past for answers reveals little. A juvenile record a mile long. No social security number. No known birth date. In and out of foster homes for most of his life before being taken in by a man named Lucien DeNoir, who appears to guard mysteries of his own. — HIS FUTURE IS CHAOS. — What Heather does know about Dante is that something links him to the killer—and she's pretty sure that link makes him the CCK's next target. Heather must unravel the truth about this sensual, complicated, vulnerable young man—who, she begins to believe, may indeed be a vampire—in order to finally bring a killer to justice. But Dante's past holds a shocking, dangerous secret, and once it is revealed not even Heather will be able to protect him from his destiny... In the Blood (Book #2) 400 pages, Pub: Dec 30th 2008 by Gallery In the bestselling tradition of Laurell K. Hamilton and Patricia Briggs, this thrilling follow-up to the critically acclaimed fantasy debut "A Rush of Wings" is a satisfying and pulse-pounding read, guaranteed to please fans of dark fantasy. — DANTE LIVES — Vampire. Rock star. Begotten son of the fallen angel Lucien. Dante Baptiste still struggles with nightmares and seizures, searching for the truth about his past. It is a quest as seductive as his kiss, as uncontrollable as his thirst, and as unforgiving as his determination to protect one mortal woman at any cost. — KNOWLEDGE KILLS — FBI Special Agent Heather Wallace now knows the extent of the Bureau corruption that surrounds her, but worries that she is losing the battle. And when Dante and his band Inferno come to Seattle on tour, Heather can’t help but be drawn back to the beautiful, dangerous nightkind. But what Heather and Dante don’t know is that new enemies lurk in the shadows, closer than they think . . . and even deadlier than they fear. Beneath the Skin (Book #3) 415 pages, Pub: Dec 29th 2009 by Pocket CHAOS CONTROLS HIS FUTURE. ONE MORTAL WOMAN COULD BE HIS SALVATION. THE COUNTDOWN TO ANNIHILATION WILL BEGIN WITH DANTE'S CHOICE.... THE FATE OF THREE WORLDS... — The dark pieces of vampire rock star Dante Baptiste's past are violently emerging, and it is only a matter of time before the Fallen discover he is the creawdwr they have sought for thousands of years. The destruction he left behind in Oregon threatens to reveal his identity as Fallen Maker and True Blood, exposing the young nightkind to shadowy predators -- mortal and supernatural -- who will do whatever it takes to win his favor...or destroy him. — RESTS IN DANTE'S HANDS. — When beautiful FBI special agent Heather Wallace went AWOL on assignment, she chose irresistible Dante over the shady government forces that now stalk them both. Heather has her own secrets of the past to uncover, but she is also the only one who can hold her nightkind lover together when his dangerous quest for the truth threatens to send him over the edge. And as she and Dante fight for their survival, she realizes they must work together to protect their future—before his mysterious destiny tears them apart.... Etched in Bone (Book #4) 382 pages, Pub: Feb 22nd 2011 by Pocket SON OF A FALLEN ANGEL. FORGED IN VAMPIRE'S BLOOD. SWORN TO A MORTAL WOMAN. IF DANTE FALLS, THE WORLD FALLS WITH HIM. . . . — THREE LEGACIES ETCHED IN BONE — More beautiful and powerful than any creature the world has ever seen, Dante Baptiste has become the supreme target of the three worlds that spawned him. The mortal agents of the Shadow Branch have tried to control his mind through psychological torture. The vampire elders who guide nightkind society have plotted to use him in their bloodthirsty bid for power. And the Fallen have waited for millennia for Dante to claim his birthright as their Maker. But Dante belongs to no one—except the woman he loves. . . . — ONE PASSION SWORN IN BLOOD — Determined to face the Fallen and the world on his own terms, Dante hopes to piece together his shattered past and claim his future, with FBI agent Heather Wallace at his side. But in Heather's human family awaits an unexpected enemy. One who could rip Heather from Dante's heart and fill the holes with bullets. One who could force Dante to choose his darkest destiny—as the Great Destroyer. . . . On Midnight Wings (Book #5) 386 pages, Pub: Sept 24th 2013 by Pocket A DESPERATE SEARCH. A DARK AND DANGEROUS JOURNEY. AND EVERY STEP COULD DESTROY EVERYONE DANTE LOVES. — ONLY ONE MORTAL WOMAN CAN SAVE HIM . . . — As Dante Baptiste’s true identity as both True Blood and Fallen ripples throughout New Orleans, he and Heather struggle for their lives against different foes, fighting their way back to each other. To free herself from her father’s treachery, Heather accepts help from an ally–and steps into even greater danger﻿. Dante, lost to his brutal past, wavers between his own sense of self and the Bad Seed-programmed S that lurks within, between the never-ending Road and the Great Destroyer. And the danger of becoming both. — . . . UNLESS THE FALLEN REACH HIM FIRST. — Lucien searches frantically for the lovers, all too aware that time is running out. Dark forces continue to gather, eager to possess and manipulate the young vampire for their own ends. The fate of mortals, nightkind, and the Fallen pivots around Dante as he struggles to piece together his shattered psyche and gain control of his power before he rips all three worlds asunder. Pale Blue Flames (Book #6) ~ Goodreads | Untitled (The Maker's Song, #6) References Category:Series